Soy solo tuya
by Linda Gracia
Summary: Freddie y Sam quieren saber por que sintieron chispan cuando se besaron, Sam no quiere estar con el. Carly tiene un plan para que Sam sienta celos y admita que ama a Freddie. Mi primer fanfic de iCarly, lean por favor
1. Chapter 1

Ola¡, se que nunca he comentado ningún fanfic de iCarly, pero me encanta Seddie. Bueno ya no los aburro mas conmigo, les diré que soy una friki\emo linda e ingenua primero, aquí va mi historia. Les prometo que leeré sus historias.

Capitulo 1: No somos novios

Punto de vista Sam:

Yo y Carly acabamos de ayudar a Spencer con su nueva escultura, bueno ellos estaban haciéndola yo solo veía tv y comía palomitas de maíz, recibi un mensaje, era de Freddie, decía

Freddie: Hola Sam, ven a mi casa, que Carly no se de cuenta. T.o.m (Te odio mucho)

Sam: :P, me da flojera

Freddie: Vas a venir o no?

Sam: Bien, ahora voy, espera. T.o.m

No sé cómo no me di cuenta que Carly estaba detrás del sofá, tal vez no allá visto el mensaje.

"Te asuste?" Me pregunto Carly

"No" Dije burlonamente "Voy a comprar un licuado loco, ahora vuelvo"

Me fui por el ascensor y fui a la casa de Fredo, suerte que su mama no estaba, no quería estar soportándola, con la justa soporto a su hijo. Toque la puerta y me abrió Freddie, como siempre solo saludo y fuimos para su cuarto. Le debí decir que dejo la puerta abierta, pero me dio flojera.

"Y bien?" Le pregunte entrando a su cuarto

"Es solo para saber si nos seguimos odiando" Me dijo

"Si solo por eso" Dije poniéndome algo roja, porque me puse roja, es solo Freddie, la persona que me dedico a molestar.

"En el primer beso, nos seguimos odiando, verdad?" Me pregunto

"Si" Le dije "Siempre será asi"

En ese momento, nos comenzamos a acercar y me beso, era como la otra vez, se sentían chispas, el beso duro mas, y después de un rato puso sus manos en mi cintura, yo lo hubiera matado en ese momento ya que solo acordamos que iba a ser un beso mas, para saber porque sentimos esa chispa. Pero no lo hice mi cuerpo solo se acerco mas a él y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, Finamente cuando necesitamos respirar nos separamos.

"No creo que seamos los mismos de antes" Me dijo, nos sentamos en la cama

"Somos los mismos de antes" Le dije "Tu me odias y yo te odio, y así será siempre, bueno mejor me voy ya que Carls piensa que fui por un licuado" Me levante de la cama

"Espera" Me dijo, cuando voltee sus manos acunaron mi cara y me dio otro beso, este fue más rápido, duro 3 o 4 segundos, cuando me quise ir, Freddie no me quito sus manos de mi cintura y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que él se calló encima de mí , el me iba a besar de nuevo pero yo le tire una cachetada.

"Auch, porque hiciste eso?" Me dijo el tonto, aun no se había quitado encima mío. Sus brazos estaban a los costados de su cama.

"No lo sé" Dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente "Creí que era lo correcto"

Punto de vista Freddie:

"Porque crees que es lo correcto" Le pregunte, solo me quede ahí mirándola, ni siquiera me levante de encima de ella.

"Porque tú y yo no somos novios ni nada, tu prometiste que siempre nos odiaríamos" Me dijo, intento liberarse de mí, pero no pudo, no sé si era porque yo era más fuerte o ella no quería matarme en ese momento, después me pare y ella se levanto, se veía muy bonita, ya, lo admití, me gustaba la salvaje.

"Más tarde nos vemos" Ella dijo volteando du cara para verme.

Punto de Vista Carly:

"Sam se está demorando mucho" Le dije a Spencer "Voy a preguntare a Freddie si tiene las notas de historia" Le dije, me dirigí a la casa de Freddie, quise tocar la puerta, pero ya estaba abierta así que solo entre y vi algo que jamás creí ver. Freddie besaba a Sam, después le tiro una cachetada pero lo miro cariñosamente, Freddie estaba encima de ella, casi salí corriendo a gritar, que me estaban volviendo a guardar secretos, pero otra idea llego a mi mente, voy a ver cuánto guardan el secreto o solo lo habían hecho por diversión o algo así, no podia creerlo mis mejores amigos me dijeron que ya no iban a hacer esto a mis espaldas.

Punto de vista Sam:

Cuando iba a ir a casa de Carly, mi mama me envió un mensaje, yo no sabía que mi mama tenía mi numero decía

Mama: Oye tu, ven a la casa, tu hermana ha vuelto y quiere verte, así que trae tu abultado trasero a la casa e ir a la casa.

Odio que Melanie, siempre tan linda y educada. No tuve tiempo de ir a la casa de Carls, con 3 dólares que le robe a Freddie cuando estaba besándome y con eso tome un taxi hasta mi casa.

"Hola, hermanita¡" Dijo Melanie abrazándome "Hace tiempo que no te veo, no me respondiste a ninguno de los mails que te envié" Nuestra mama me puso cara de TE ESTARE VIGILANDO y se fue a una cita con un psiquiatra. Dijo que duraría el fin de semana.

"Sabes, como nuestra mama no estará aquí, podemos tener ese momento de hermanas que nunca tuvimos" Me dijo emocionada.

"Si" Le dije sarcásticamente "No lo creo"

"Ja ja que graciosa, oye como esta Freddie" Me pregunto

"Que te importa" Dije ya molesta de ella, fui a ver que había de comer en la refrigeradora, nada como siempre "Oye, Melanie, tienes dinero?"

"Si claro, podemos ir a comer, será nuestro momento de hermanas que nunca tuvimos" Me dijo de nuevo emocionada.

"Como sea, vamos rápido" Le dije.


	2. Mi mundo se derrumba

Bueno aquí está mi segundo capítulo, espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 2: Mi mundo se derrumba

Punto De Vista Sam:

"Sam, pásame mi laptop para ver los comentarios de iCarly" Dijo Freddie, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Carly.

"No eres mi jefe" Le dije

"Bien, yo lo hare" Dijo Freddie rendido, al ver qué pasaba frente a mi le puse cabe con el pie y el cayó al piso, yo me reí, pero el agarro mi pierna y me hizo caer, pucha, me caí encima de el, ese momento era tan perfecto que no pude evitar darle un beso" En ese momento Carly bajo y comenzó a gritar.

"Freddie¡" Lloro Carly "Porque besas a Sam"

"Carly, no llores, tu sabes que yo te amo" Consoló a Carly, en ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se había roto, esto sonara cursi pero era mi corazón. Al ver que Freddie estaba ahí consolando a Carly, las lagrimas se salían de mis ojos, intente pararlas pero no podía, yo soy una persona orgullosa y no me gustaba que me vean llorar.

"Ya deja de hacerte la victima Sam" Dijo Carly…

"Sam" Escuche un eco con la voz de Carly "Sam, Sam ¡Sam¡"

Me desperté, recordé que me había quedado a dormir en casa de Carly

"Estas bien?" Me pregunto Carly "Estabas llorando y gritando"

"Fue solo un mal sueño" Le dije a Carly

"Pero sigues llorando" Me dijo Carly abrazándome "Eso te pasa por comer tantos grasitos, quieres hablar de tu sueño?"

"Eso es para ñoños" Dije con mi tono burlón "A qué horas son"

"Las 10 de la mañana" Me respondió Carls "Ayer nos quedamos viendo telenovelas hasta tarde"

"Bien, tengo hambre que hay para desayunar"

"No lo sé, Spencer se fue con Calceto de campamento por una semana, puedo preparar pankekes, seguro eso te animara" Me dijo Carly "Voy a comprar la harina"

Punto de Vista Carly:

Sali por el estacionamiento, un momento en mi casa ya había harina, Spencer compro algunos víveres antes de irse, mejor regreso, vi un auto que se aproximaba a mi, me quede parada justo donde me quede , me quede mirando el rostro del conductor un chico moreno de ojos cafes. El chico bajo del auto y me dijo

"Estas bien, lo siento, no soy muy bueno conduciendo" Se disculpo el chico

"No importa, yo debí correr en vez de quedarme ahí parada" Le confesé "Por cierto, quien eres?"

"Soy Jose, vivo en el departamento 7ª"

"Al parecer somos vecinos, bueno mejor después nos vemos , bye" Le dije y me fui me dije a mi misma "Tonta, tonta, tonta, ahora ese chico te ve como una tonta"

Punto de vista Sam:

"Esta bien, ahora vuelvo" Fui a casa de Freddie, por suerte su mama siempre se iba a comprar en las mañanas ya que odia verme.

"Sam, es muy temprano, que pasa" Me dijo Freddie al abrir la puerta

"Recuerdas el beso de ayer" No deje que contestara "Fue solo un sueño"

"Que?" Me dijo Freddie "Eso no fue un sueño, yo te quiero" Confeso Freddie

"Solo imaginemos que si" Le dije a Freddie "Yo ya no te quiero" En ese momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa que correr hacia la casa de Carly.

Unas semanas despues, cuando estábamos a punto de terminar iCarly

"Y para terminar el show" Dijo Carly

"Vean esta foto de un perro emborrachándose" 5 segundos después

"Y eso es todo en "

"Y estamos fuera" Dijo Freddie, apagando la cámara.

"Buen show chicas" Dijo Freddie

"Si salió bien" Dijo Carly, en ese momento Melanie llego, aaaaw

"Hola chicas, hola mi amor" Dijo Melanie "Sabían invite a Freddie a tomar un licuado, estoy muy emocionada"

"No, no lo sabíamos" Dijo Carly

"Bueno Freddie, nos vamos?"

"Si claro" Se fueron agarrados de la mano, usualmente pensaría que fue Melanie porque ella lo único malvado que tiene es que coquetea con todo lo que se mueva.

"Vaya Freddie y Melanie, quien lo diría, no Sam?" Me pregunto Carly

"Si, quien lo diría" Dije sarcásticamente"Me voy a mi casa, mañana vengo" Dije.

A medida que caminaba por la calle mas se me entristecía, ahora solo quería dormir un poco. Recordé una canción bien cursi que un día me enseño Carly, aunque no se lo dije nunca era mi canción favorita, bueno una de ellas.

(.com/watch?v=h-tKUkkwNxs&feature=related) Por si la quieren escuchar

Ultima vez, que voy a llamarte

Yo te juro mi amor ja...

que no soy la de antes.

Yo no quiero pensar, que conmigo jugaste

que apagaste la llama encendida de mi corazón

tu sabes que el mundo da vueltas

ojala que no te vuelva a ver

ni siquiera sirves como un amigo

la verdad no se que te pude ver

Vete no mas no te quiero ver

Jugaste con mi vida y luego querer

Vete no mas no te quiero ver

por esta vez me toco perder

Vete no mas no te quiero ver

jugaste con mi vida y luego querer

vete no mas no te quiero ver

por esta vez me toco perder

me toco perder...

Ultima vez, que voy a llamarte

Yo te juro mi amor ja...

que no soy la de antes

No quiero pensar, que conmigo jugaste

que apagaste la llama encendida de mi corazón

tu sabes que el mundo da vueltas

ojala que no te vuelva a ver

Ni siquiera sirves como un amigo

La verdad no se qué te pude ver

Me toco perder... Me toco perder…

Esta canción me recordó tres cosas:

Una: Que Freddie jamás se habría querido enamorar de mi, a el le gustaban las chicas como Carly y Melanie, lindas y educadas y

Dos: Que el amaba a Carly…

Tres: Es la canción mas cursi que he escuchado


	3. Lluvia de celos y la guerra de palomitas

Bueno, me tarde días para escribir este capítulo, es porque me di cuenta que tenia las ideas amontonadas y no las concordaba muy bien, tal vez por eso alguien se puede confundir, es bien largo, por el tiempo que me tarde,

Punto de vista Sam:

"Bueno hermanita, vuelvo mas tarde, voy a una cita con Freddie" Dijo mi hermana en un tono chillon, estaba vestida elegantemente, cosas de niñas engreidas

"Y a mí que me importa" Lo único que le pude decir ya que estaba muy irritada con ella

"Freddie me llevara a un restaurante elegante, que tal me veo" Yo puse mala cara pero después se me ocurrió algo más interesante.

"Creo que estas bien, pero a Freddie no le gustan las chicas que lleven el vestido tan corto"

"Enserio?, yo creí que le iba a gustar, entonces me voy a cambiar" Dijo alegremente, se puso un vestido más largo, lo cual no sé por qué me puso mejor, después que ella saliera, algo en mi interior me dijo que la siguiera, "Esto es muy estúpido" trataba de detenerme, pero la seguía siguiendo, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, que clásica y monse, vi que Melanie se acercaba a Freddie, el llevaba un terno, no me moví de donde estaba, tal vez no me vieran, me convencí, intente escuchar su conversación:

"Que linda estas" Le dijo Freddie, Melanie lo abrazo y Freddie, al abrazarse Freddie volteo la mirada para los arbustos por lo cual intente retroceder algunos pasos y por no ver hacia atrás me resbale en un charquito, me quede ahí por algunos momentos hasta que Freddie y Melanie entraron al restaurante, un muchacho me dio la mano para ayudarme, al principio no la acepte e intente levantarme yo misma, pero luego me resbale de nuevo, puso una mirada arrogante y seductora que fue lo único que acepte su ayuda

"Gracias amigo" Dije, me quede mirando sus cabellos, eran alborotados y rubios, después me incorpore.

"Por nada muñequita" Me dijo, me saque el barro de mi chaleco y pantalón "Soy Gianfranco por cierto" Me ofreció su chaleco, yo me lo puse solo porque estaba empapada de barro, su voz era suave y seductora "Quieres salir conmigo alguna vez y tal vez me refiero hoy al cine a las 7"

"Claro" Dije, el decidió llevarme a casa de Carly, que cosa, tenia auto, el del año, "Pero tu pagas todo" Le dije

"Caballero nomas hay ser" Por lo menos iba a pagar todo y además era lindo, no tenía ningún defecto "Yo vivo por el departamento 7ª con mi amigo y 2 chicas mas, lo rentamos los 5, no volveremos a casa jamás"

"Y sus padres no se preguntan por ustedes" Dije

"Si, pero hemos cortado el teléfono de las llamadas y les dimos una dirección falsa" Sonreí al oír su respuesta, este era mi clase de chico "Llegamos" Dijo, el se fue directo a su casa y yo a la casa de Carly. Toque el timbre y Spencer me abrió la puerta.

"Hola Spencer" Le salude "Donde esta Carls"

"En su cuarto" Dijo, note que estaba haciendo una escultura, ojala que no se incendie llevaba muchas luces y cosas así, al subir note que Carly se estaba probando ropa y zapatos.

"Porque te pruebas tantas cosas, espera es por algún chico verdad?" Siempre supe que Carly era muy enamoradiza.

"Si, es bien lindo se llama Jose y vive en el 7ª"

"Yo tengo una cita mañana con un chico que también vive en el 7ª, creo que son 5 en total"

"Eso es bueno así podemos salir en parejitas" Dijo ella, probándose unos aretes

"Si si eres muy bonita" Dije tratando de calmarla "Creo que deberías dejar de poner tu armario patas arriba, vamos a comer algo"

"Bien" Dijo Carly rendida "Oye hoy Freddie y Melanie fueron a un restaurante"

"Ojala se diviertan" Dije, poniendo los ojos arriba "A qué hora vendrá Gibby para meter cosas a su licuadora" Eso era para iCarly

"Dijo que vendría en 15 minutos" Dijo Carly, me recosté en el sofá y Carly mirándome con los brazos cruzados "Que?" Le pregunte

"Dijiste que me acompañarías a al departamento de Jose, para darle la bienvenida"

"No lo hare es muy ñoño, además no recuerdo habértelo prometido" Le dije

"Lo hiciste ayer, cuando mirabas a Melanie y Freddie comer un helado… un momento, por que estabas enojada en ese momento?" Dijo Carly con una sonrisa picara

"Porque me dio asco" Me atine a decir, note que Carly no estaba muy convencida "Además Melanie es mi hermana, ni a la familia se le desea una cosa así como salir con Freddie"

"Voy a creer eso por ahora" Dijo Carly, sonó el timbre "Creo que ya llego Gibby"

"Hola Carly, hola Sam" Saludo Gibby, levante la vista y le hice un gesto de saludo y seguí comiendo mi burrito. "Traje mi licuadora"

"En un momento, Sam me acompañara a un lugar" Me tomo del brazo Carly y me llevo a casa de Jose, esto iba a ser aburrido, Gibby se quedo conversando con Spencer, cuando Carly toco la puerta salió Gianfranco"

"Hola Gianmalo" Dije, Carly puso cara de los dejare solos para ver al chico que me gusta y se fue

"Que hay Sam" Dijo Gianfranco sentándose en un sofá, me indico que me sentara con el, lo hice por su mirada, estoy segura que no sería la única que cae en algo tan cursi como eso.

"Vinimos porque Carly quiere con Jose" El puso una mirada interrogativa

"Creo que Carly no es su tipo, de hecho el no tiene un tipo de chica" Dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi, comenzó a acercarse a mi, yo hice lo mismo, hasta que nos besamos, fue un beso algo cálido, después jugamos unas vencidas, el me ganaba a cada rato, yo usaba toda mi fuerza pero el era más fuerte que yo.

Punto de vista Carly:

"Hola Jose" Dije

"Hola Carly, que pasa?" Dijo él, creo que vine en mal momento porque estaba algo incomodo

"Bueno es que vine a darte la bienvenida, ya sabes cuándo nos conocimos estaba pensando en otra cosa y no te di la bienvenida así que bienvenido" Dije nerviosa

"Ah gracias Carly, lamento casi haberte atropellado con el auto de Gianfranco"

"Descuida" Iba a continuar cuando una chica pelirroja me vio y se colgó del cuello de Jose

"Y quien es tu amiga amor?" Dijo la pelirroja, me sorprendió al verla era Missy, no parecía molesta conmigo solo preocupada, ella era mas enamoradiza que yo, me sentí incomoda cone sto

"Es Carly de iCarly, ese programa que te gusta tanto" Dijo Jose,

"Bueno, solo vine a eso, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana" Dije salí casi corriendo, no estaba tan triste sino incomoda, vi que Sam y Gianfranco seguían besándose así que no los interrumpí, solo Salí por la puerta y fui a casa, ahí estaban Freddie y Gibby en el estudio de iCarly

"Vamos a hacer iCarly?" Dijo Freddie "Por cierto donde esta Sam?"

"Ella no estará en el show, está en una cita con Gianfranco, lo van a conocer pronto" Dije

"Que extraño, cuando Sam sale con un chico en vez de hacer iCarly te pones histérica" Dijo Freddie

"Es que Sam parecía enamorada de verdad" Dije, Freddie puso cara atónita y luego dijo

"Y como haremos iCarly?"

"Creo que lo hare con mi amigo Gibby" Dije "¡Gibby¡" Grite

"De acuerdo" Dijo "Agamoslo" Continuo sacándose la camisa como siempre.

"Creo que puede funcionar" Dije.

Punto de vista Sam:

"Bueno mejor me voy, tengo que hacer iCarly" Dije

"Pero tu eres floja recuerdas" Dijo tratando que cambiara de opinión

"Tienes razón, seguro que tampoco Freddie volvió de su cita con Melanie" Dije, creo que mi voz sonaba algo molesta

"Bueno aquí tengo mi laptop podemos ver si está dando iCarly" Dijo, nos lo quedamos mirando por media hora, hasta que me aburrí y me fui, el insistió en que me quede, pero tenía que dar explicaciones a Carly o ella me iba a amenazar con jamón de nuevo.

"Te divertiste con Gianfranco?" Me pregunto Carly

"No estas molesta por no venir para hacer iCarly?"

"No mucho, te deje ahí porque parecías feliz con el" Dijo Carly "Freddie y Gibby están arriba por cierto, debemos subir" Así lo hicimos, sentía que iba a ocurrir algo malo.

"Que tal tu cita con Gianfranco" Dijo Gibby

"Fue la mejor cita del mundo" Dije en voz alta, alta y clara "Creo que es el amor de mi vida"

"Traje fresitas" Dijo Carly "Les puse azúcar"

"Sam, ya que Melanie es tu hermana, porque no me ayudas a elegir un regalo para ella, por una semana de aniversario" Dijo Freddie con una sonrisa diabólica

"Porque no?, tal vez tu me ayudes a comprarle uno a mi novio" Dije

"No es tu novio" Disparo "Solo iras a una cita"

"Ya nos besamos" Mate de nuevo "En el sofá, porque eso me suena tan familiar" Dije acariciando mi barbilla, con una sonrisa

"Vamos Gibby, aquí va a ver gente muerta muy pronto" Gibby asintió y salieron abajo

"Entonces que crees que le guste a Melanie, una joya, ropa o tal vez un peluche?" Dijo "Es que ella es tan linda, buena, educada, perfecta sin decir que es la chica mas linda del mundo"

"Esa no era Carly" Dije " "La chica más linda del mundo" ?"

"Eso es muy diferente" Dijo, no pude resistirme a tirarle una cachetada

"Porque hiciste eso" Dijo Freddie sobándose el cachete

"Crei que era lo correcto" Dije sonriendo

"Eso ya lo he oído antes salir de tu boca" Dijo Freddie

"Entonces tendrás otro dellabu, por que olvide hacer algo" Dije, le tire otra cachetada

"Sam, ya basta" Dijo Freddie "Si sigues tirándome cachetadas tu me sobaras"

"No se déjame pensarlo, Pero estoy lo bastante cansada como para golpearte"

"Entonces mejor bajamos antes que Carly le diga a mi mama que me mataste" Dijo Freddie, estábamos bajando por las escalera.

"Carly, Freddie sigue vivo" Dijo Gibby "Mejor me voy, voy a buscar perritos en huevos" Se fue

"Perritos en huevos?" Dijo Carly, al darse cuenta que ya se había ido

"Bien iré al refrigerador" Dije tratando de evitar el larga discurso que iba a iniciar "Carly a que hora son?"

"7 y 10" Dijo "Pero antes que te vayas a tu cita, tenemos que hablar los tres" En ese momento tocaron el timbre, solo atine a agarrar el espejo de Carly acomodarme el cabello y abrir la puerta"

"Hola preciosa, llegue antes" Dijo, estaba apoyado a la pared "Supuse que te recogería en esta casa, aquí se hace iCarly"

"Si claro" Dije, le di un beso "Vamos rápido" Dije sonriendo malévolamente

Punto de vista Freddie:

"Hola preciosa" Le dijo un chico rubio a Sam "Supuse que te recogería en esta casa, aquí se hace iCarly"

"Si claro" Le dijo Sam, le dio un beso y sonrió, algo me dice que me sonrió al mi, "Vamos rápido" Y se fueron,

"Esto fue extraño" Dijo Carly "Bueno entonces debemos hablar sobre Sam… que haces Freddie"

Yo agarre mi celular rápidamente y llame a Melanie:

"Melanie, vamos al cine, ya va a comenzar la película"

"Oh está bien, ahora voy, ;)"

"Bien, supongo que no me vas a escuchar" Dijo Carly "Pensé que te gustaba Sam" Melanie llego en cinco minutos

"Si, pero es una larga historia" Me fui con Melanie rápido al cine, pude notar que Sam y Gianfranco estaban a punto de ingresar a la sala, entraron a la sala 3 a ver conejitos sangrientos, yo compre las entradas y Melanie me siguió, nos sentamos justo arriba de Sam y su "novio".

"Ya va a comenzar la película, ponte los lentes" Dijo Melanie, esa película era en 3D

"Si claro" Me los puse, ellos estaban viendo la película tranquilos, creo que me he vuelto loco, he venido para vigilar a Gianfranco con Sam, esto era la cosa mas patética que había hecho después de disfrazarme de payazo, brujo y todo eso, me arrepentí y decidí llevar a Melanie a otra película,

"Melanie, quieres ver otra película" Dije, ella no se levanto de el asiento

"Pero tu no quieres eso" Esta vez ella sonó sincera "Dime la verdad, vinimos aquí por ella?" Señalo a Sam quien ahora se estaba riendo de la película

"Si" Dije "Perdón por… usarte"

"No importa, creo que mi hermana ve algo especial en ti Dijo con una sonrisa "Algo especial y patético a la vez" Yo quería preguntarle como lo supo pero vi que Sam y Gianfranco se besaban

"Porque no nos quedamos y les hacemos efectos especiales" Dijo Melanie y en ese instante les lanzo palomitas a Sam y Gianfranco, Sam salto de su asiento y comenzó a buscar quien le lanzo las palomitas, nos miro

"Que hacen aquí" Dijo Sam "¡Porque nos arrojaron palomitas¡"

"Si porque" Dijo Gianfranco "Ah, ya entiendo" Al parecer noto mi cara de enojo

"Porque hacían mucho ruido en la película, no parabas de reírte" Dijo Melanie

"Tu cállate Melanie" Dijo Sam cruzando los brazos "Quiero que me lo diga Freddie"

"Melanie te lanzo las palomita" Le dije "Además vinimos por que quisimos ver esta película"

"Si claro yo recuerdo que me dijiste que le ibas a comprar algo bonito a tu novia" Me tiro palomitas, Melanie se hizo la enojada y le tiro a Gianfranco palomitas, y asi comenzamos a tirarnos palomitas, "Ya basta" Dijo Melanie, pero nadie le hizo caso "Esto te ganas por arruinar mi cita" Dijo Sam que se lanzo a por mi, "Salgan de la sala ahora" Dijo el de seguridad

"Señor ellos comenzaron a lanzarnos canchita primero" Dijo Gianfranco, Sam asintió y Melanie hizo mas alboroto

"no me importa" Dijo "Los cuatro salgan y no vuelvan" Sam se le abalanzó encima por lo cual todos comenzamos a hacer alboroto, y nos sacaron del cine, nos vetaron para siempre y nos tomaron fotos de identificación para que no volvamos a ir nunca mas

"Ves lo que haces Sam" Dije

"Tu comenzaste al venir aquí, además le robe su billetera" Dijo ella sonriendo

"Sam" Le regaño Melanie y recibió un buen golpe de Sam

"Qué tal si salimos otro día Sam" Dijo Gianfranco

"Creo que no Fanck" Dijo, creo que mis oídos me engañaban

"Que?, por que?" Dijo ^¨Frank¨

"No tenemos casi nada en común" Dijo "Podemos ser amigos" Se copio de la voz de carly al decir eso, Gianfranco le dio una mirada sonriente pero sarcástica, después me miro a mi, parecía que estaba a punto de irse cuando se lanzo a por mí y comenzamos a pelearnos, Sam nos separo pero Gianfranco la empujo, que raro, el era más fuerte que Sam eso no se veía todos los días, me incorpore y vi que Sam había caído en medio de la pista, le di un puñetazo a Gianfranco y Sam corrió antes de que la atropellaran

"Sam, estas bien" Le pregunto Melanie

"Claro que si babosa" Dijo Sam aturdida

"Sam, perdón yo solo…" Intento disculparse, Sam no lo mato ni se molesto, solo serio


	4. un descuido y gano seddie

Yo haría lo que fuera para que leyeran mis fanfics, para que escriba mas seguido y menos confundida en el camino

Punto de vista Carly:

"Sam que haces?" Le pregunte "Dijiste que íbamos a hacer iCarly"

"Eso haremos" Dijo ella, parecía deprimida "Donde está el tecnichucho para que comencemos"

"El "Tecnicucho" vino hace mas de media hora, esperando a que termines de mirar el vacio" Dijo Freddie medio ofendido

"Bien entonces hay que comenzar" Dijo Sam, haciendo la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo "Bobo"

"En 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Soy Carly" Dije alegremente, espere a que Sam dijera su línea, pero comenzó de nuevo a ver la nada como la campesina tonta en esa escena "Y ella es Sam" Dije dándole un codazo para que despierte de su trance

"Y esto es iCarly, bien esta semana, la gente nos ha preguntado…" Dijo Sam

"iCarly se preocupa por los animales?" Complete "La respuesta es si, y les tenemos un video que hicimos el otro dia… Freddie pon el video" Era Sam peleándose con los monos por una banana hasta que decidió meterse a quitarcelo y de paso metió a Freddie a la jaula y se fue.

"Ningún mono salió herido en este video…" Dije esperando a que Sam, pero no lo dijo, hasta que le grite lo mas alto que pude "SAAAAAAM"

"Que?" Me grito "Escucho perfectamente no es necesario que grites"

"Entonces di tu línea" Dije

"iCarly se preocupa por los animales?" Dijo ella " La respuesta es si…" Antes de que siguiera la interrumpi

"Esa no era tu línea" Dije "Y mientras tengo una discusión con Sam vean este video de un conejito bailando" Dije

"Muy bien Sam que te pasa, estas actuando extraña desde hace una semana" Dije "Que pasa?"

"Yo estoy muy bien Carly" Dije "Es solo tu imaginación"

"Carly creo que deberías dejar que Sam…" Sam lo interrumpió

"Tu no te metas que por tu culpa termine con Franck"

"Terminaste con el porque te tiro a la pista"

"Y por que me tiro a la pista?, porque se pelearon"

"El comenzó" Se defendió Freddie

"Porque arruinaste nuestra cita"

"Porque creyó que te quería para mi"

"Ahora ya no me quieres, por eso conseguiste a Melanie una copia exacta a mi, solo que con menos cerebro"

"Querer no es la mejor palabra para eso" Dije y me di cuenta que hasta yo mismo me confundí con esas palabras"

"CARLY" Gritaron al mismo tiempo, algo me dice que querían hablar solos

"Muy bien yo voy a irme para abajo, y cuando venga ustedes dos me van a tener que explicar un montón de cosas" Dije "Se comportan como niños"

Punto de vista Freddie

"Bueno Sam, es que Melanie es tan…"

"Deja de mentir Freddie, sabes? Melanie no es buena guardando secretos, en especial los mas tontos" Esta si que no me la esperaba

"Vas a matarme?" Pregunte asustado

"No, no voy a matarte, esto es extraño"

"Que utilizara a tu gemela para ponerte celosa?" Pregunte tratando de aligerar el ambiente

"Eso y que decidieras utilizar a la persona más chismosa que hay"

"Bueno…" Dije trate de poner todas mis palabras juntas "Si tu también me amas y ya no me cabe la menor duda ¿porque no quisiste estar conmigo?" Le pregunte con cierta duda

"Amar?" Dijo ella "Tu no me amas, amas a Carly"

A veces sí que tengo que pensar bien lo que digo "Bien, por Carly siento una atracción física"

"Que?" Dije "Yo recuerdo que dijiste que la amabas"

"Si ya se que dije eso, pero es que quería una novia " Dije "Además por ti siento más que una atracción física"

"Porque metes al espacio en esto" Bromeo Sam, nos reimos un rato

"Bueno entonces… quieres ser mi novia" Le pregunte mi mayor pregunta desde ya a hace tiempo

"No" Dijo ella con una sonrisa "Pídelo mas románticamente"

"Que quieres que cante?" Le bromee, tome sus manos y le dije "Que tal si mejor te invito a ver las estrellas" Dije

"Estamos dentro de un departamento" Vio por la ventana del estudio "Y esta lloviendo, pero acepto por intentarlo, quieres ir a ver a Carly"

"Antes quiero darte algo" Dije, me acerque a ella y le di un beso corto, como la primera vez, solo duro unos siete segundos "Bien ahora si"

Nos fuimos debajo de la puerta donde estaba Carly escuchando todo, al ver que lo sabíamos Carly sonrio tratando de disimular que acababa de venir

"Que chismosa la gente" Dijo Sam

"Vamos a comer algo a la cocina" Dijo Freddie

"Creo que Spencer a hecho tacos de espagueti" Dijo Carly

"Un momento" Dijo Freddie

"No estábamos haciendo iCarly" Los 3 corrimos al estudio

"Eh, chicas, aquí dice que ya hemos terminado iCarly"

"Como?" Pregunto Carly "Solo pusimos el conejito bailarin"

"Freddie pusiste el video, no?" Pregunto Sam con voz molesta

"No" Dije, Carly y Sam se acercaban a mi molestas "Me distraje, si?, Sam me estaba mirando con la mirada de Chucky que pone cuando se molesta de verdad"

"Entonces que les enseñamos a los fans" Dijo Carly

"No lo se" Dije "Pero tenemos un email, de… los fans Seddie" Sam puso cara de esto no es cierto, Sam me saco del medio y los leyó

"ClUb SeDdIe: Sabiamos que ganaría Seddie, felicidades Sam y Freddie, por cierto somos los fans de Seddie :)

"Porque no revisas tu cámara tecnicucho" Dijo Sam

"Bien lo hare" Con los ojos abiertos nos quedamos al notar que estaba toda la conversación y el beso que nos dimos "Sam se que estas molesta en este momento pero mejor no ,e golpees porque ahora somos novios y eso me va a doler" Trate de sonar gracioso para que se calme

"No estoy molesta engendro, creo que… es mejor así, los fans de Seddie ganaron" Trato de ser lo más amable posible conmigo

"Me alegro que no estés molesta" dijo Carly

"De hecho ya no lo estoy" Dijo Sam, parecía honesta "Pero en el otro show les diremos que fue parte de el show"

"Bien" Dije ya que sabía que de todas formas lo iba a hacer

Punto de vista Jose:

"Me encanta iCarly" Dijo mi Missy

"Como te pareció el show Gianfranquito?" Dijo Missy con voz provocativa "Gano Seddie"

"No mates a Freddie" Dije

"Claro que no lo haría, pero voy a recuperar a Sam" Dijo Franck "Que ricas te quedaron las palomitas Missy"

"Gracias, les puse mantequilla de mani"

-Les habiso que en mi próximo capitulo Sam sufre un accidente, Sam sufrirá un accidente :D

Mas naha mas naha, por favor revisen


End file.
